


Sleepless Night

by Guacamole143



Series: Hiraya Ships [6]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Rope Bondage, Why is this soft?, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Asterio couldn't sleep, and Has offered to help.
Relationships: Aghas Nam/Asterio Calag, Has/Asterio
Series: Hiraya Ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is an offering to the one and only Erin.
> 
> Prompt Request:
> 
> Hasterio's just has going *pulls dick out of mouth* May joke ako.

Asterio could only sleep when he was exhausted, and it has started to affect his missions. Once in a long while, Asterio gets a full night of sleep. He didn't spend hours staring at a blankly into pitch black, unsure of the difference between having his eyes open or closed. There was no fitful drifting between awake and asleep, half-conscious and restless. He didn't use to bolt himself awake in the middle of the night either, panting and shivering as he tried to calm himself down.

Even among those nights, peaceful sleep is a rare experience to come by for him. He would easily be awoken by a stray sound or will be plagued with nightmares and memories.

Instead of lying in his bed, frustrated at the distraction of his thoughts running wild, he should be sleeping. Soundly. But he can't. He has tried - for days he has tried, but it just won't come. He had tried shifting his position, he's placed a pillow between his knees, and he even tried counting sheep. Fucking sheep. And nothing. Not a single, damn, ounce of sleep. On good days he'd be able to get three hours, on bad days two. Should he doze, later on, he'd wake up as soon as sleep came.

There's just no solution. 

He's exhausted, and everything he did to try and fall asleep failed spectacularly. Asterio slammed his arms against the mattress in aggravation. He stood up to make a cup of coffee to ready himself for another sleepless night when the door to the entrance creaked open. The lights turned on, and Asterio saw Has coming back from his part-time job. 

"Pre? I got us food." He asked, laying down the food that he got from the restaurant. He grinned softly at Asterio before frowning down at him. Asterio's eyes were half-lidded and heavy, while his dark eyebags were somehow deep and more prominent than usual, looking like bruises smeared beneath his eyes. Has looked at the clock on the wall, 2am. 

"Pre?" 

"Yeah?" Asterio answered tiredly. He rubbed his eyes while he waited for the water in the kettle to boil. He heard the scuttling of rats from the room but ignored it.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

"No." Asterio's voice didn't hold it's usual venom. Instead, it was laced with soft exhaustion and slight dejection. 

"You know, maybe I can do something to help you." Has added as he sat down on the chair. He looked at Asterio as he sluggishly turned the kettle off and made the coffee to pour in his cup. 

"Has, please. I can't deal with you right now."

"Come on, pre. It's a good idea." He said as he moved forward to trap Asterio between his arms and the counter. "I promise it'll help you fall asleep."

"I'm good. I'll get tired enough eventually." 

He knew he was lying to himself. He recently started to get really intense and excruciating headaches that came and went without any pattern. As he looked at the food that Has had bought made him suppress a gag.

"Please let me help." Has begged, worried about his friend. "I want to help."

As Asterio looked at his eyes, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of defeat. He knew he would somehow regret this one way or another. 

"Fine. I'll do anything to be able to sleep." 

"Sit here, I'll be right back." Has said, then strode across the room and disappeared into the storage room. Asterio sat there, surprised but numb all at once. It felt like the room was suddenly too dark, not even the moonlight coming in through the cracks in the blinds. He could hear the faint ticking of the clock on the wall over the kitchen, and it made him paranoid. The only thing that reassured him was the sound of Has as he rummaged around the storage area.

In the darkness, he could barely make out what Has tossed on the table, but from the weight and general shape of it, Asterio could tell it was a jute rope. There was also a pair of safety shears for emergencies. 

He was not expecting the rope.

"What?" He asked dumbly, not sure what he's seeing.

"I'm gonna tie you up and tire you out!" Has said as he raised the rope towards Asterio. "You said you'll do anything to fall asleep!"

"Yeah, but...rope?" He knew that Has used to go back to their dorms due to some sexual rendezvous with people he didn't know about, but he was his friend. 

"Come on, it'll help you fall asleep and help you release some tension." He said as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Pre~!"

"Fucking fine," Asterio said defeatedly. He was too tired to argue with Has. 

"Great! Come on!" Has took Asterio by the hand and led him to Asterio's bed. Asterio let out an 'oomph' as his back hit the mattress. Has straddled above him as he swooped down to seal their mouths. They kissed slowly and deeply, melding together so perfectly as if they were lovers for a long time. Pulling back, Has wiped away at the saliva that was smeared on Asterio's lips.

Asterio suckled on the fingers on his lips, as he let out a muffled sigh, as he trailed his own calloused hands down the other's muscled back. Leaving his fingers on Asterio's mouth, Has leaned his head and placed his mouth at Asterio's jaw. The skin under his lips bloomed with color, and he moved to leave more hickies around Asterio's neck and collarbone. 

Has tugged the Asterio's shirt over his head and tossed it at the side before continuing with his ministrations. 

"Hahhh..." Asterio breathed hard, unconsciously baring his neck to give Has more access. The fingers slipped out of his mouth and Has trailed them down the other's torso. Wet lines were left in their wake, and he couldn't help but shiver at its cool sensation. 

Has pinched at the perky nipples as he rubbed them in both hands before he moved his head down so he could suck on one. Asterio arched against his lips, soft gasps left his mouth as Has moved further down to press kisses onto every area he could reach.

When he got further down, Has slowly removed the boxer shorts that Asterio was wearing. He glanced up at Asterio before he sucked his inner thigh. 

Plush lips wrapped around his engorged head before he sunk down the full length. "Has!" Asterio groaned as he harshly gripped Has' wavy locks. Has' tongue got more eager, and he began licking broad strokes from the base to the tip. As a deep moan emitted from the other man, Has decided to get into the rhythm as he pushed his tongue roughly against Asterio's cock and bobbed his head. Saliva slowly dripped down the length of Asterio's cock and down Has' chin the faster he worked his mouth. 

Before Asterio could come, however, Has stopped and stared at Asterio in the eye. "Hey, what's the difference between hungry and horny?"

"What?" Asterio asked. He was bewildered on why Has would make a joke right now.

"Where you stick the cucumber." Has replied with a grin.

"...What is wrong with you?" Asterio asked, the mood already broken. 

"I forgot that we need to have a safe word!" Has said as he stood up, leaving Asterio at the bed. "and that could be your safe word!"

"Cucumber?"

Asterio was now tired, horny, and slightly mad. 

"Yep!" Has replied with a popping sound. He took the ropes and safety shears and brought it beside the bed. "What?" He asked, confused.

Asterio smacked him in the head. "Fuck you, Has."

"Aw, come on. Sorry Pre!" He said as he hugged Asterio in apology. "But giving you a blow job just won't cut it, you know?" 

"Fine." 

Has raised his index finger. "Just one more thing," He said, and grabbed his phone of the side table, and thumbed around on the device before the music began to play. 

Realizing that he was just sitting there instead of offering to help, Asterio grabbed the rope and the shears and gave the items to him. "What now?" 

"Now, we tie you up."

* * *

"This okay?" 

Has tugged at the final know that bound Asterio's wrists together above his head and connected it to the metallic headboard. Asterio nodded and gave a light pull. It seemed that the rope gave him a small bit of movement, not too tight, and not too loose. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

Asterio's legs were tied and bent fully. His ankles bounded to his upper thighs with two other loops further down his legs to secure his lower legs to his thighs. 

"Spread your legs." Has said as he finished setting it up. Asterio felt uncomfortable with the position but followed nonetheless. "Remember the safeword?"

"Cucumber if I want to stop," Asterio replied.

"Banana for go." Has added with a wink. 

Asterio rolled his eyes, and before he could reply a sarcastic remark, he was blindfolded by Has. 

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Banana." 

Has stood beside the bed, he loomed over Asterio while he spread out with one limb tied to each corner. With one foot on either side of Asterio's hips, he dropped to his knees, straddling his waist. 

He flattened his palm on Asterio's stomach, smiling a little wickedly as he dragged his hands up to his chest as he moved the rough pads of his thumbs over Asterio's nipples. Has' hands made their way down to his hips, thumbs tracing his hip bones, cheeks flushing. He leaned in and kissed Asterio on the lips, hand dragging Asterio's hips against his, the other going up to support his shoulders.

Asterio groaned at the sensation of Has's skin pressing to his, a pleasant heat washed over him as he kissed back readily, legs draping around Has' waist as he practically sat in his lap, tongue teasing his lips until they parted. 

When he pulled back, Asterio felt fingers carded through his hair, fluffing it up. "I love how you have to rely on me." 

Asterio's heart pounded, his ears pricked forward as he listened to Has' movements. All his other senses seemed to intensify, and when Has's hand went to his waist, he gasped lightly.

"There we go. So good."

Asterio groaned low in his throat, shaking slightly. He wanted to reach out and hold onto the other, but he couldn't. He didn't like that he couldn't see Has's expressions, so he couldn't tell what the other man was thinking, but the anticipation made it pretty arousing at the same time.

The bed moved, and Asterio sensed that Has walked away, but only for a brief moment. Then he was back, and when he crawled back onto the bed, he felt Has' erection pressing against his rear. Has eagerly kissed him, rutting down his hip against him. Asterio's pleasured mewl was delicious on his lips, and he made out with him as he reached down to grip Asterio's cock.

"Aaah..." Asterio leaned his head back, eyes opening but seeing nothing. He felt Has kissed his throat, dragging his tongue up as his hand slowly pumped. He squirmed in hot pleasure as excitement raced up his spine like electricity, and he began to tremble with need.

"So good," Has purred against his neck as he ran his thumb over the head and stroked back down. "You're being so calm, and I'm proud of you." 

Asterio arched, bucking weakly, as he tried to grind down against the other's length. 

"That's it. just give in and relax. Trust me, you deserve this." Has tilted his throat and scraped his teeth against it. He nipped the sensitive flesh and suckled hard.

There was a click of a bottle opening, and Has' hand returned, his fingers were slick with lube. Has raised his hips and began working a finger into him.

"Asterio..." Has took his time, and Asterio arched his back, trying to push himself against him. He was frustrated, and after a minute, Has slid another finger into him as he slid them back and forth and stretched him out, the motion sharp and enjoyable. 

"Has!" Asterio writhed, breath escaping into a huff. This bastard was just kept on teasing him!

"Almost done, hold on." He slipped in the third, and Asterio felt close to losing his mind. He was burning up inside, and this was taking too long. 

When he pulled his fingers, Asterio nearly growled, "Hurry up! I need..." then Has pulled onto him and slipped inside. The threatening snarl melted into a pleased rumble deep in his chest as he filled him up.

"Come again?" Has said innocently, and Asterio grunted softly against his neck, his legs tightening around Has as his hips were gripped by has, anchoring him in place. Has tightened his hold on him and finally moved.

"Fu-" It felt more intense like this, his back arched and his mouth gaped open as he gasped for breath. Has set a rhythm, not too rough, but firm and right on point, brushing past his sweet spot nearly every time he went in. 

The friction and the pleasure were quickly overwhelming him as he felt himself become closer to the edge. Has was too, little pants and moans escaping him each time he thrusts inside.

Finally, Asterio felt his muscles go taut, and he keened with ecstasy as he finished, coming all over the other's stomach. Has let out a choked moan of his own, managing a few more thrusts before finishing too. 

They slumped against each other, panting and resting their foreheads together. It was several moments before Asterio tried to move.

"Can you untie me?"

"Oh, yeah." Has replied. He moved to the side and used the shears to cut Asterio down. It took a while, but he finally got them off and tossed them over the edge of the bed. 

Asterio groaned and Has raised his hands to massage his wrists where the ropes had rested. He took the blindfolds off, and he squinted through the darkness. The room was dim, but he saw Has in front of him, his soft hair all tussled up as a light blush dusted his cheeks. 

Asterio tugged him into his arms and dragged him under the covers with him. He curled up and got comfortable in his arms, sighing with content as they both enjoyed the afterglow. 

"Thanks.." Asterio quietly whispered as he closed his eyes, already drifting off to sleep. "Good night."

Has run his fingers through Asterio's hair and whispered, "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this has become a soft story, but I'm not mad?? 
> 
> Next story is Rosasterio and Sanasterio~ 
> 
> You decide whether this is canon or not for I am just a mere humble writer.


End file.
